


Toska

by MissyRain



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Always, He will always be there, Hurt, mostly pain, rage and grief, tiny amount of comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:56:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyRain/pseuds/MissyRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No single word in English renders all the shades of toska. At its deepest and most painful, it is a sensation of great spiritual anguish, often without any specific cause. At less morbid levels it is a dull ache of the soul, a longing with nothing to long for, a sick pining, a vague restlessness, mental throes, yearning. In particular cases it may be the desire for somebody or something specific, nostalgia, love-sickness. At the lowest level it grades into ennui, boredom.”</p>
<p>"I will always be right here."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toska

**Author's Note:**

> The Maximoffs make me emotional.

“I’ll be right here.”

_I will always be right here._  
_Never doubt that, my strong, strong sister.._

The howling, the howling ripped apart the fields. It tore crops from their roots, yanked them like rotten teeth, as red dust settled over the earth’s open sockets. Howling.  
She is wild. She is screaming, she is wailing, feral as the moon above her lilting, lurching body. Moaning and shrieking, gasping and writhing, roaring and _howling howling howling_ like the beasts of tale forgotten but not untold. A Banshee, a Moon-Crawler, a Ghost a Siren a _creature screaming in the ice blooded night. The trees wail with her, wilting into her harrow cries. She is ice, she is ice in this night, she is the frost crawling across the path, she is creeping death in the cold. Creeping death. Creeping death in the night, in the cold, in the night, in the cold, in the night, in the cold-_

Blue and silver streak in front of her blazing, burning eyes, circles and circles and circles… surrounding-taunting-taunting- a hook a hook _a hook caught in her soft palette dragging her by the mouth reeling her like a fish it taunts her it taunts her it taunts her with the cold and the night and the death and the gunfire the gunFIRE the cold the cold the deathcoldnightcolddeathnightcoldit is so cold without him here-here - here-- he_ isn’t HERE

Her thoughts are mangled strands, torn to shreds and spilling around, splashing the imaginary ground like blood- like imaginary blood- imaginary brother-

The whirling blur before her eyes does not halt, and the scarlett energy oozing from her body spirals upwards instead of spreading out. The blur spins and spins in circles around her, tightening the space, shoving and pushing her magic-her energy- her blood- her blood- up and up and back to her- back to her-

She screams, knees buckling, as a weight crashes into her side and sends her- sends them hurtling through the corn crop. Thumping and tumbling and smashing down a trail in their wake, his weight attached firmly to her, huge and gripping her against his body, shielding the brunt of each impact. They roll and bump and finally skid to a stop, panting and gasping.

“I’m here, I’m right here…” He wheezes, limbs wrapped spider like over her, restraining and embracing in the same moment. “I’m right here… Wanda, I’ll always be right here.” Breathless, desperate.  
  
She screams, once more, one last fang barred howl, red dust settling over them. And then it is quiet.

Only their labored breathing, a shuffling of soil, a soft cry.

“I felt you die…”

“I did too.”

Sirens call in the distance, lights just over the horizon. The twins are long gone by then, only a whisper of a promise left in their shadow.

“I will always be right here… Always. Not even death will stop us..”

  
________

  
Clint sees the red dust on his destroyed crops when he returns to that farm. He see’s the huge furrows in the earth, and the demolished flora, and _he fucking grins_.

**Author's Note:**

> "Everybody's dead but not really"
> 
> \--Marvel


End file.
